Along with recent developments in digital technologies, various user devices capable of communicating and processing personal information while moving, such as a mobile communication terminal, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), an electronic organizer, a smart phone, and a tablet Personal Computer (PC), have been introduced. Such user devices do not remain in traditional unique areas, but are reaching a mobile convergence phase that covers areas of other terminals. For example, a portable terminal may include various functions, such as a calling function including a voice call and a video call, a message transmission and reception function including a Short Message Service (SMS)/Multimedia Message Service (MMS) function, an e-mail function, a navigation function, a photographing function, a broadcast replay function, a media (moving image and music) replay function, an Internet function, a messenger function, and a Social Network Service (SNS) function.
Recently, as an NFC module has been implemented in portable terminals, certain portable terminals can now perform an NFC service. A portable terminal including a current NFC module reads information from a tag for NFC or transmits information to, and receives information from, another portable terminal including an NFC module.
For example, if an NFC tag approaches a portable terminal that includes a current NFC function, an application for reading information of the NFC tag is executed in the portable terminal, and information stored in the NFC tag may be read by recognizing the NFC tag through the certain application.
Likewise, in the related art, if there is an NFC tag near a portable terminal, an application for NFC tag recognition may be automatically executed unnecessarily, even in a situation in which a user does not desire to recognize the NFC tag. Hence, an unnecessary NFC link operation that is not intended by a user may be performed. For example, when a user puts a credit card having an NFC tag function in their wallet and carries a portable terminal including an NFC function, an operation for NFC recognition (e.g., the execution of an application for NFC recognition, NFC recognition, and an output of a function related with NFC recognition) may be unnecessarily performed.
Therefore, a need exists for an NFC service solution for resolving the inconvenience experienced by a user due to a misapplication of an NFC service that recognizes an NFC tag.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.